fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
Carro Armato L6/40
Carro Armato L6/40 The Carro Armato L6/40 series was manufactured by the Italian concern of Fiat-Ansaldo from 1939 to 1944 to which 283 examples were ultimately produced. Both the Italian and German armies made use of this light tank in their various campaigns, mostly during the early phases of World War 2. First operational use was recorded in 1940 and actions ultimately included the famed North African Campaign fought during the early-to-middle years. For what it was designed to do, the L6/40 series was an adequate tank that could reconnoiter key areas ahead of the main fighting force and, if required, engage enemy light armored vehicles with its primary armament. However, medium and heavy tanks were eventually en vogue with the Allied armies, resulting in the L6/40 - and its related types - becoming obsolete as "direct-attack" frontline vehicles. Regardless, the L6/40 were consistently forced into direct combat by their overseers against overwhelming odds. The L6/40 was roughly equivalent in scope, form and function to the German Panzer II series light tanks. L6 design was assured of three primary qualities - good speed, light armor protection and limited armament. The L6/40 was quick to see combat action with the execution of the Balkans Campaign beginning in October of 1940. When Germany officially invaded the Soviet Union through "Operation Barbarossa", Italian L6/40s were also participants and were furthermore featured in subsequent offensives that nearly shattered the Soviet Union. By this time, however, the L6/40 series was obsolete though they were still being forced into service as frontline combat systems. L6/40s then served as part of the Axis contingent used across North Africa in an attempt to halt Allied advances. Also, closing combat actions involving L6/40 light tanks took place in the final days of Italian participation in World War 2 as an Axis power. These were featured in the defensive-minded engagements at strategic locations in Sicily and Italy proper. Amazingly, the nimble little L6/40 series outlasted Italian participation in World War 2 as well as the entire war itself. It was used in limited security roles across a rebuilding war-torn Italy under control of militia forces up until the 1950s to which the series was officially and finally retired from operational use. BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-14-20.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-16-83.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-19-40.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-29-51.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-25-58.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-01-08.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-41-06-82.png L6 40.jpg Pzkpfw L6 733(i) After the Italian surrender in 1943, the German army still acquired 106 tanks and deployed them in combat, as the Panzerkampfwagen L6 733 (i). In October 1943 the German army ordered a production for about 15 tanks, which were delivered in 1944. A small number were transferred to Croatia. BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-14-20.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-16-83.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-19-40.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-29-51.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-25-58.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-43-01-08.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-41-06-82.png L6 40.jpg L6/40 lf The L6Lf "Fiamma" flame tank variant was developed in which the main gun was replaced by a flamethrower with 200 litres of fuel. As armor is thin, it can self-destruct if the spray of fire falls on it. BF1942 2014-10-12 20-38-11-94.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-38-42-75.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-38-45-80.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-38-50-16.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-38-58-03.png BF1942 2014-10-12 20-34-36-53.png Category:Italian Equipment Category:Flame Tank Category:German Equipment Category:Light tanks